The goal of this Training Grant continues to be to provide in-depth research experience and to produce outstanding medical researchers. The grant greatly enhances the long-standing commitment of the College of Physicians and Surgeons to provide students the opportunities for active participation in first-class research laboratories throughout all clinical and basic science departments of the Health Sciences Campus. Trainees are free to choose to work with different Columbia faculty in a variety of research areas depending on their specific interests. Faculty participating in this grant are members of both basic science and clinical departments. Students are well informed of projects, mentors and resources on campus. In addition to their research projects, students participate in seminars and are strongly encouraged to present their results at local and national forums. The facilities used by trainees are located at Columbia Medical Center and are part of Columbia University College of Physicians &Surgeons. Research laboratories are in several buildings on this campus including the Black Building, the Howard Hughes Institute, the Russ Berrie Center and the Hammer Health Sciences Center which houses most of the research in the basic science and clinical departments, as well as the clinical facilities of the Neurological Institute, Allan Pavilion Community Hospital and NYS Psychiatric Institute. The College is in the tweny fourth year of NRSA funding. This application is for the next five year cycle